Meet the Family
by the bean25
Summary: Danny wants Lindsay to meet his family.  Don falls for Alex.  DL Flack OCs


Disclaimer: I don't own any CSI NY characters.

It's rated M for a love scene that happens a little later. I wasn't going to put it in but I got a little carried away. You might think it's inappropriate...get over it :)

Danny rode in Don's car as they made their way to Staten Island to Danny's grandma's house.

"I can't believe you talked me into coming out here with you," Don stated as he rested his head on his hand. Don had been working hard and just wanted to be at home resting. But Danny had needed him and he wanted to be there for him.

"Hey, I know and I owe. I just can't bring Lindsay to meet my family if they are just too much even for you." He looked at Don, "you just gotta be really honest with me."

"Yeah, I know, just don't forget that you do owe me."

About fifteen minutes later, they pulled up in front of Danny's grandma's house. There were a handful of cars in the driveway. As they got out a car pulled up in front of them on the street.

"Oh, hey here's someone you gotta meet. Don't tell anybody, but she's my favorite cousin." Danny said to Don as the girl got out of her car.

She walked over to them. "Danny, what are you doing here?" She asked as she gave him a hug.

"Do I have to have a reason to come to dinner?"

"No, but you haven't been to dinner in over a month."

"Yeah, I know my mom reminds me every time we talk." Danny glanced at Don, "oh, sorry Don Flack this is my cousin Alex."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you, don't worry it's all been good. But I have to say I feel bad for you."

"Why?" Don inquired with a confused look.

"Because you have to work with Danny meaning you have to see him all the time." Danny laughed sarcastically at her.

"Did you just get off work?" Danny asked looking at the dress she was wearing.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah we just came straight here. Hey, are your parents here?"

"No, they're in San Diego."

Danny turned to Don. "Her dad is the hitting coach for the Yankees."

"Oh, that's cool," Don replied.

They began to walk up to the house. "So, really Danny what's the catch? There has to be a real reason why you're here."

"Well, I, uh, got a girlfriend and I want to bring her to Joy's wedding, but I wanted to bring Don to kind of, I guess, preview our family."

"Hey, we're not that bad, well at least some of us aren't." She opened the front door and all three of them walked into the house.

There were a couple kids in the living room watching a movie and Danny explained to Don that they were his cousins' kids. Danny could hear his grandma, mom, and aunts in the kitchen. They followed Alex as she walked into the kitchen. Alex and Danny hugged and kissed each woman. Danny introduced Don to each of them.

"It's so nice to meet one of Danny's friends, too bad he won't bring a girl to meet us," his grandma said after she gave Don a light hug. "No offense, of course."

They all talked for a little while. The women kept asking Danny about any girl in his life, but he wouldn't confess. Finally, he announced that he and Don would go downstairs to join his dad, grandpa, and uncles.

As they walked down the stairs, Danny could hear the TV blaring with the Yankees game and his grandpa arguing with his dad about something. When all the guys noticed them they got up and each shook the others hand. They sat on the couch and watched the game. Not long after his cousin's husband walked down the stairs and said hi to all the guys.

Danny's aunt called down to the guys to tell them dinner was ready and they turned off the TV and made their way back upstairs. Danny's other cousin was there with his wife and their son.

All the adults sat down at the table in the dining room while the kids sat at a small table in the kitchen; this was the way it had bee even when Danny was a little boy. There were a lot of adults around the table, but there were still people missing. His two cousins that lived in upstate New York weren't there, also Alex's parents. And also one other aunt and her husband. Very rarely were they all together except for at holidays or other special occasions.

After dinner his grandma and aunts cleaned up. It wasn't much longer before most everyone left. Danny, Don, and Alex were sitting at the table just talking when Alex's brother, Eric, went past them and into the kitchen. They heard him say something to their grandma then he walked back past them.

"Hey, mister, where are you going?" Alex asked.

"None of your business," he replied sternly.

Danny smacked the eighteen year-old boy on the back of the head. "Don't disrespect your sister."

"God, Danny that hurt." He rubbed the back of his head. "I'm going to hang out at a friend's house. I'll probably stay the night."

"Fine, just stay out of trouble." Alex told her little brother as he walked away. "That kid is giving me gray hair, and I don't even live here anymore."

"He lives here with your grandparents?" Don asked from across the table.

"Yeah, when we moved here from Denver, we moved in here because my parents were gone a lot with the team, and they wanted us to have stability."

"Is he stayin' out of trouble? Unlike us." Danny smirked as he asked.

"I hope so. I think Nonna has had a little trouble, but he's got baseball and school so he's not home a lot who can really say what he's doing." Alex stated and took a sip of her wine. Just then their grandma walked into the dining room. "Hey, Nonna, did Eric say where he was going?"

"He said something about going down to the river." Alex looked at Danny. Their grandma smiled and asked them if they wanted anymore wine or anything before she continued into the living room.

"Come on," Alex told Danny and Don as she got up from the table. She and Danny knew exactly what kids did down by the river, but of course their grandma had no idea and that's why Eric had told her.

Danny and Don were close behind Alex as they walked out to her car. Don had asked Danny what was going on and Danny explained that going down to the river wasn't something that Eric should be doing. It was where all the high school kids partied- drinking and causing trouble.

"I'm gonna kill that kid," Alex said angrily as she started the car. She drove over the speed limit and they arrived in about ten minutes.

Alex started toward the large group of teenagers from the parking lot. Danny laughed. "Is something funny about this?" Don asked.

"You just have no idea how many memories this brings back. And how much trouble my cousin is in." He tried to catch up to Alex with Don close behind him.

They found Alex standing in front of her brother, yelling. "What the hell do you think you're doing? And what is this?" She slapped the drink out of his hand.

"Hey," Eric protested.

"Don't mess with me right now Eric," she pointed to the parking lot. "Go get in the car now."

"You're not my mom, Alex. Back off."

"If you really don't want me to embarrass you, you will get in that car right now. I will drag you by your hair if I have to."

Finally, Danny stepped closer to them. "And I have no problem helping her. Get in the car."

Eric glared at both of them then started to walk to the car.

Alex turned to the girl Eric had been talking to. "Go home, before something that happens that could ruin your life forever, trust me I'm speaking from experience." The girl gave her a dirty look and Alex walked away.

Danny and Don were standing next to Eric at Alex's car. "Get in the car, Eric." He started to protest. "Now!" He got in the front passenger seat. "I swear this kid is gonna give me gray hairs," she said to the guys. "Dan, will you guys take Eric's car back to Nonna's I gotta talk to this kid?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Hey, if you need us to ruff him up a little bit, we can." Danny offered.

"You know I think I can handle it, but thanks." She got in the car.

Danny and Don walked to Eric's car, which was toward the back of the lot. "Alex, is pretty tough, huh?" Don asked.

"Yeah, I think hanging out with me and the guys in high school kinda made her that way."

"So, this is where the Staten Island kids come to party."

"Yeah, I had some good times here." They both got in the car. "This is where I got laid for the first time. In this parking lot."

"You know, I really didn't need that mental picture." They both laughed.

As they got out of the car back at the house, Alex and Eric were getting out at the same time. Alex was giving Eric a hug and she told him she loved him then Eric went up to the house with his head down.

"Everything cool?" Danny asked as they met Alex on the sidewalk.

"Yeah, I think that's probably the most he's ever learned in a ten-minute car ride." Alex replied.

"Oh, you told him, huh?"

"Yeah, I figured he's old enough to know and I guess it helped. At least I hope it did." They got to the porch. "What are we gonna tell Nonna?"

"We'll think of something. We're pretty good at that if I remember right."

They walked in the house. Their grandma was nowhere downstairs. "Hey, maybe she went to sleep," Alex said. "You guys are gonna stick around tonight aren't you? I mean you're not driving back home."

"No, we were gonna stay over here."

"Did you bring earplugs?"

"What?"

"Nonna's snoring can wake the dead."

"No, we didn't."

"You guys can stay at my place if you want. It's not big, but I have an extra bedroom with a futon; one of you can sleep on that and one on a blow-up mattress. I mean if you guys want to."

"Yeah, that sounds good." Danny looked at his watch. "It's still early. It's only nine."

"You got beer at your place?" Don asked.

"I think so. If not there's some kind of liquor there."

"Ok then I'm down." They all laughed. "Hey, it's been a long day."

Danny and Don followed Alex to her apartment. The guys had their duffel bags on their shoulders as they followed her up the stairs.

Alex threw her keys and the mail she had picked up on the table by the front door and kicked off her shoes. "You guys can put your bags in the bedroom if you want." She pointed toward the room down the short hallway on the right.

"Man, Alex, this place is nice." Danny commented.

"Oh yeah, you haven't seen it. Thanks."

Danny went back to the bedroom and he and Don put their bags in the room. Don went into the bathroom to change into some more comfortable clothes, while Danny changed in the bedroom.

Alex was in the kitchen when Don walked in wearing basketball shorts and a t-shirt. She handed him a beer. "Here, the perfect medicine for a long day." She took a sip of hers, and he did the same. They walked out of the kitchen.

"You have some nice pictures hanging up. I noticed the one by the door and that ones nice, too." He gestured to the one hanging on the wall by the dining room table.

"Thanks."

"Don't let her be so modest," Danny interjected as he walked toward them. "She took those."

"Really?" Don asked.

"Yeah, that's what I do for a living. I took both of these photos when I went to Italy a couple of years ago."

"They're really good."

"Thanks. Oh, Danny, you'd appreciate this and you might too Don," they followed her to the den. The guys looked at the walls covered in photos of baseball stadiums. "The summer after high school I hung out with my dad for the whole baseball season and I took a picture of every stadium we went to. When I was deciding what to do in here for décor I decided to put all of these up."

"Wow, you have every stadium. Look, Dan Wrigley Field and Petco Park. You got all of them." Don stated excitement in his voice.

"Yeah, I took one at every field we went to."

"Man, why?" Danny asked rhetorically.

"What?" Don asked walking over to the picture Danny was looking at.

"Oh, Danny hates the fact that my brother plays for the Red Sox."

"What? Are you kidding me? Your dad is the hitting coach for your brother's rival team."

"I know the irony behind all of it is incredible but after college they signed him. My dad tried to get the Yankees to get him but they didn't want him, so Boston was the next best thing."

About ten minutes later they were sitting at the dining table playing poker. Danny was winning, which had been the reasoning behind Alex's protests about playing in the first place. They were all on their second beer. Alex had found some chips and they were now all munching on them as they played.

As Don was shuffling the cards for their third hand Alex and Danny went to the kitchen to get some more beers.

"I saw your tattoo." Danny stated and laughed.

"What? I don't have a tattoo."

"Then what is that black ink on your shoulder?" Danny put his finger on the spot he was referring to.

"There is nothing there."

"Yes, there is. When did you get that?"

"Ugh, fine. I got it a year ago. My parents don't know. You're pretty much one of about five people that know about it. And you better not tell anybody about it."

"Oh, don't worry I won't but how old are you and you're still scared of what mommy and daddy might say."

"Shut up, you never told your parents you got a tattoo. You just let them see it. So, why can't I do the same thing?"

"Alright I guess you can."

"Hey, are we gonna play poker some time tonight?" They heard Don yell from the other room. "And where's my beer?"

"Are we supposed to wait on you?" Alex asked as they walked back out. "I hope not 'cause I didn't bring you a beer."

Don's face went sullen. "Well, thanks. I'll just get it myself then." He started to get up.

"Just kidding," Alex pulled a bottle from where she had been hiding it under the table.

They played, laughing and joking, for about another hour. They were having a great time. Danny was hoping that bringing Lindsay to his cousin's wedding would be an ok thing. He decided that having Alex there as one of the few sane ones in his family would definitely help the night go a little smoother.

Alex was the first to yawn. She looked at the clock. "Oh my gosh it's one a.m. It's so past my bedtime."

"You lightweight," Don commented.

"Excuse me, lightweight? I don't think so."

"Prove it," Don challenged.

Danny was watching the whole thing transpired and laughed at Don's challenge.

"Prove it? How?"

"I don't know. It just sounded like something good to say at the time, but I can't think of anything." Don laughed.

"I know," Danny spoke up and got up from the table. He came back from the kitchen with a bottle of liquor. "Let's see who can down more shots of tequila."

"Oh let's not and say we did." Alex groaned.

Danny put the bottle and shot glasses on the table. "Come on."

"I don't think tequila and I get along anymore."

"Then I rest my case," Don said and smiled at her as she glared back at him.

"I hate boys," Alex mumbled. "Fine," she finally said and rolled her eyes. "I'm so gonna be regretting this in the morning."

Danny poured them each a shot then set the bottle down. They each took a glass. Alex stared at hers for a second. "Ready?" Danny asked.

"No," Alex replied. "Oh, what the hell?" She shot back the liquor then the guys did the same.

Danny woke up with his head throbbing. He was lying on the couch with his face buried in the pillow. The sun was shining in his eyes. He raised his head slightly and looked around the room. It seemed that Alex and Don had made it to bed, or at least somewhere else in the apartment. Painfully, he pulled himself up from the couch. The room was spinning the same as he remembered it had been the night before. Slowly he shuffled to the bathroom; he didn't see his friend or cousin on the way there. When he was done he went to the guest room. He opened the door and didn't see Don on the futon. Then he went to Alex's room and pushed the door open. Don was lying on the bed with his face in the pillow and Alex was lying next to him on her back. They were both fully clothed, which was a good sign.

"Hey," Danny tried to yell but it came out as a whisper. He went over to Don and tapped his shoulder. "Hey," it was louder this time.

Alex opened her eyes a little. "Go away." She said and rolled over away from both of the guys.

Don lifted his head but didn't open his eyes. "What?"

"What's going on here? What happened last night?" Danny was still barely lucid.

"I don't know man go back to bed."

Danny went into the guest room and laid on the futon and fell back to sleep.

About thirty minutes later, Alex got up and went to the kitchen to make coffee and take some aspirin. Don eventually shuffled in then Danny a minute later.

"Man, my head is killing me," Danny commented and Alex threw him the bottle of aspirin. Danny took a couple then handed the bottle to Don. "The last thing I remember was Alex was sitting on the table and she was singing something and that's it. I have no idea how I got to the couch or anything." He laughed. "What were you singing anyway?"

"I think some Disney song, I don't know. Danny, you got up from the table and started toward the front door and said something about leaving, I don't know. We got you to the couch and you passed out," Alex said as she poured three cups of coffee. "Then I vaguely remember going to bed and Don you walked me into my room and I kind of remember just passing out on the bed."

"Yeah, you sat on the edge of the bed then you just laid down and you were out. I think I just lost the energy to walk in the other room and I passed out on the bed next to you," he turned to Danny. "Don't worry, Dan, I'm pretty sure nothing happened."

"Ok, good." He took the coffee cup from Alex and they all went into the living room and sat on the couches. "How about we not do that again?"

"Sounds good to me," Don replied.

"Hey, I told you me and tequila didn't get along, but no one would listen." Alex laid her head on the arm rest of the couch. "I'm so glad I don't have to work today. Well, I have some pictures to edit and stuff to do in the office, but that can wait."

"I'm surprised we haven't gotten called in yet."

"Yeah, usually every time we try to hang out for a night or whatever it gets interrupted by a call to some crime scene." Danny said. "You know what sounds really good?"

"What?" Alex asked with her eyes closed.

"Pancakes and eggs and bacon and…" he trailed off.

"Are you cooking 'cause this couch is feeling pretty nice right now?"

"You're the woman you cook it."

Alex shot up. "Oh, I am not your mama you're a big boy, cook your own breakfast." She looked at Don then back to Danny. "Or I'll just make some for me and Don and you can have cold cereal."

"Not cool at all."

Alex and Don were talking back and forth about how good that sounded as Danny kept on protesting. Alex got up and went to the kitchen. Don followed her.

"This isn't fair. I'm sorry, Alex, please make me some food. I love you." Danny yelled from the living room.

"Sorry, I can't hear you. Did you just say sorry?"

Danny got up and stood in the doorway of the kitchen. "I said sorry. Please make me some food." He made a sad, pleading face.

"Fine, but only because that face is ugly and I don't want to see it anymore." She replied and she and Don laughed.

Fifteen minutes later their breakfast was done. They were all sitting at the table, which they had to clear off the empty bottle of tequila and shot glasses off of. When they were closed to finishing their meal, Don heard his phone ring from the other room.

"There's the call." He got up and went to get the phone from the guest room. When he walked back to the table he told them he had to go, therefore Danny would have to go too.

While Alex cleaned up the dishes and the kitchen, the guys each took a shower. They gathered their things and were saying their goodbyes to Alex.

"Hey, come and see me sometime," Danny told her as he gave her a hug.

"I will. My parents come back for a home game in a couple weeks so maybe I'll call you and we can hang out." She looked at Don. "It was nice meeting you, Don, and getting drunk with you, and I guess sleeping with you." She laughed and hugged him.

"It was nice…doing all those things with you too." Don replied and the guys left.

They were in the car when Danny turned to Don. "So, I guess my family really isn't that bad."

"No, actually your family is pretty normal. Well, that little incident with Eric and Alex was kind of interesting."

"Yeah, but that doesn't happen all the time. I guess it's safe to bring Lindsay around them. I know, though, at the wedding all my aunts and my grandma are gonna be all over her. And telling me I should've brought her around before," Danny groaned in frustration. "Oh well she's gotta meet 'em some time I guess."

"Just let her hang around Alex all night and you'll be fine."

"You kinda like her don't you."

"Yeah she's cool. I had fun."

"No, I mean you like her like her."

"Well, I don't know, I don't know her that well. I mean you do learn a lot about a person when they're drunk usually, but she actually just got goofy, not honest."

"Yeah, true. Well, we'll see what happens."

A couple weeks later Danny was on his way out of the lab when his phone rang. Lindsay was walking next to him. "Hello?" he answered. "Hey, Alex. Yeah we can meet for drinks. How about Sullivan's in an hour? Ok I'll ask him. We'll see you then."

"Who was that?" Lindsay asked, a confused look on her face.

"Someone I want you to meet. We're meeting for drinks, me and you and Flack."

"You're not gonna tell me who it is."

"No, I like watching you squirm not knowing."

Lindsay glared at her boyfriend. "You're so mean."

"No," he kissed her forehead after they entered the elevator. "I do it 'cause I love you." He was dialing on his phone. "I gotta call Flack."

"You're not gonna tell him who it is either?" Lindsay asked after Danny ended the call.

"No, he knows who Alex is."

She glared again. "This is just not fair."

As they walked into the pub an hour later Danny looked around for his cousin. He finally spotted her in a booth in the corner. She stood up as they approached and she and Danny hugged. Then Danny turned to Lindsay.

"Lindsay this is my cousin Alex. Alex this is my girlfriend Lindsay."

"It's so nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you." Alex said as she shook Lindsay's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too. You're the first member of Danny's family I've met, but I'm glad he's told you about me since I know nothing about his family." Lindsay admitted as she glared at Danny.

"Yeah, yeah I know I'm terrible. Let's sit down and get a beer."

After the waitress took their drink orders Alex asked, "where's Don?"

"He said he's coming. He had some paperwork to finish up then he'd be here."

"Ok, how did Flack get to meet your family and I didn't?" Lindsay prodded.

"Well, you know when I went to my grandma's a couple weeks ago," Lindsay nodded. "Well, Flack went with me. And we stayed at Alex's apartment."

"Oh, I see. Flack gets to meet your grandma and aunts and uncles and I get to be in the dark. Thanks."

"Hey, hey come on. I was waiting for the right time to introduce you to them. And I took Flack to kind of feel them out to make sure he thought it would be ok to subject you to them."

"Geez, Danny you make us sound like we're some kind of disease or something." Alex interjected.

"No, come on, you know what I mean. You're supposed to be on my side." He turned back to Lindsay. "I was gonna ask if you want to go with me to my cousin's wedding Upstate. We can stay at the inn and have a romantic weekend."

Finally, Lindsay smiled. "Ok, but it better be really romantic to make up for the fact that I haven't been allowed to meet your family."

Alex smiled. "She'll need the romantic weekend to recover from our family." She laughed at her own joke, but stopped at Danny's stern expression. "Well, Danny at least you have a date now that's great. That makes one of us."

"I know a nice bachelor you could take and his name starts with a D and ends in…" Lindsay trailed off as she saw Don walking in the door.

Their drinks came. And about the same time Don walked over to their table. He shook Danny's hand and said hi to Lindsay. Alex stood and gave him a hug. "This is a pleasant surprise," Don said when they parted. Alex just smiled then slid back into the booth and Don sat next to her.

"So, I was just giving Danny a hard time about the fact that you got to meet his family and I still haven't." Lindsay told Don.

"Hey, I didn't really want to go, but I was forced," he looked at Alex. "It wasn't all bad. How about a shot of tequila, Alex?"

"God, no. I may not be responsible for my actions and we're in a public place." She replied.

Lindsay was lost, and her face showed it. "So, Alex, what do you do for work?"

"I'm a photographer."

"How cool. What do you photograph?"

"Weddings, senior portraits, family portraits, babies, animals. Pretty much anything that pays the bills, except porn." They all laughed.

Mostly Alex and Lindsay talked. Don and Danny would interject every once in a while. Danny laughed in his head at the chemistry between Alex and Don. It wasn't something he had put together on purpose, but he was glad to kind of be the one to put them together. They both had been in bad relationships and they deserved to find someone really great. Don and Alex also had pasts, though- ones that haunted them, but had also made them into the adults there were now.

It was after ten when they all walked out of the pub. Danny and Lindsay said goodnight and climbed in a cab.

Don and Alex stood on the sidewalk alone; it was awkward at first then Don spoke. "It was really nice seeing you again. I'm glad we got to hang out while you were in the city."

"Hey, do you want to go to my cousin's wedding with me?" she had blurted it out. "That just kind of came out. I've been contemplating asking you all night."

"Yeah, that sounds like fun."

"Ok, cool, I can get you your own room at the inn. I mean if you wanna stay the whole weekend, it's up to you, of course."

"Yeah, I mean I'll have to see if I can get the whole weekend off, but it sounds like it'll be a good time."

Alex smiled. "Ok, cool. Well, I better get back to my parent's before they think something happened to me." Don was staring at her as she talked, looking into her blue-green eyes. "This was fun, and I'll let you know details about the wedding when it gets closer."

His trance broke. "Ok, sounds good." He leaned down and hugged her then she started toward the subway. "Hey, do you want to share a cab?"

She walked back toward him a little. "Are you going uptown?"

"No," Don smiled. "I was thinking you could come to my place."

"Are you interested in finishing what I think we started that night at my place?" She was close to him now, and was looking up into those piercing blue eyes.

He smiled. "Yeah we could do that."

"As long as this time I know what I'm doing."

They rode in a cab to Don's apartment. He had kissed her in the car, but stopped knowing he might not be able to control his urges if he kissed her more.

Her hand was in his as they went inside the building and up the stairs to his apartment. Don flipped on the lights as they went inside. It was a small studio apartment, but it was homey.

He was nervous; he hadn't had a girl to his apartment for a while. He had had a couple "one-night stands," but hadn't had a real girlfriend in a while. And having sex with Alex would be more like the latter.

"Hey, why are you so nervous?" she asked looking up at him as he was almost pacing around. "You'd think it was your first time." She smiled, making him laugh. "I know this is kind of quick, is that what you were thinking?"

"Yeah, and I just don't want you to think I'm like this with all the girls I meet. I just really seem to have a connection with you, and I just…" he paused then laughed. "I just don't think I can keep my hands off of you anymore."

She laughed. "Wow, talk about honesty. I felt the connection too; otherwise I wouldn't be here right now." She kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Don put his arms around her waist. His left hand stayed on the small of her back as the left made its way up her back. Their kissing became more vigorous, as they seemed to be unable to contain their hormones.

Alex started with Don's shirt, unbuttoning every button. Don's hands were up the back of her shirt. When she parted from him to pull his shirt from his shoulders he pulled her top over her head. Don kicked off his shoes then took off his undershirt. Alex took off her shoes then resumed her passionate kisses. They were moving all over the apartment. Don pinned her up against the wall and pulled her left leg up to his hips as he kissed her neck. Alex moaned with pleasure, she could feel him hardening against her. Then she pushed herself against him to move him to the bed.

Alex pushed him down on the bed and he laughed at her assertiveness. She smiled and slid her jeans off her hips and down her legs. She unbuttoned his jeans as she kissed his stomach. Don moaned; he wanted her so bad. She teased him making him think she would take kiss everything even under his boxers, but she stopped when she pulled his jeans from his warm body.

He scooted back on the bed so that his head rested on the pillow. She crawled over him and kissed his neck and slowly moved up to his ear. He was struggling to unhook her bra then finally succeeded and threw it to the side of the bed. His hands lingered over her breasts as she continued her kisses. Then, suddenly, he turned her over landing on top of her, his hips against hers with her legs outside of his.

Now it was his turn for the tantalizing kisses. He kissed her neck and chest as his right hand caressed her breast. He kissed his way down to her breast then let his lips overtake the firm nipple. She was moaning as she entwined her fingers in his dark hair. Don's left hand was supporting him but his right was making its way down her torso then under the cotton of her underwear. He kept his hand on the surface teasing her the way she had done him. His lips lingering down her stomach; his tongue traced the rim of her bellybutton. He wasn't just exciting her, though, he could feel himself getting harder by the second.

His fingers traced the top of her underwear then he pulled them from her body. He kissed her between the legs then plunged his tongue inside. She almost screamed. He, again, teased her and quickly removed his tongue. He pulled off his red plaid boxers and found his way inside of her. They both moaned during the first couple thrusts. Alex pushed her head into the pillow. "Oh, god." She whispered.

Alex had one hand at the base of his neck while the other was on his hip. Don held her left thigh as he pushed himself into her.

Her eyes were closed. "Open your eyes," he whispered. She did as she was told and their eyes locked. His heart fluttered. He had wanted her so bad and now he had her; he could tell her feelings were the same. He let out a soft moan as her muscles tightened around him. She pulled his body down closer to hers then kissed him letting her tongue find his.

He could feel he was almost spent. She could feel it too. A couple more thrusts and she let out a high pitched moan, indicating she had achieved her climax. A couple seconds later he let go inside of her. His head fell next to hers then his lips met hers. He stayed inside of her for almost a minute. They were both breathing heavy, and he had small spots on his forehead that glistened with sweat.

He rolled off of her and onto the bed next to her. She wrapped her arms around his muscular body, and he smoothed the hair from her face. They made their way under the blankets on the bed.

Don was lying on his back with his arm under her head. Alex was lying on her side, her naked body up against his side she had her left arm across his torso. "Man, why didn't Danny take me to meet his family sooner?"

She giggled and kissed his shoulder. "I don't know, but I'm glad he did." She looked up at him and their eyes met. Don kissed her forehead and laid his head back down. Alex pulled away and got out of the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"Just to the bathroom, calm down."

"I was thinking for a sec there I had turned into a booty call."

"I was thinking about that. I'll be back for seconds don't worry." She smiled at him as she got up from the bed. She grabbed his shirt off the floor and put it on and buttoned a couple buttons.

"Just so you know," he started as she crawled back into the bed. "Guy's think it's really hot seeing a girl in his shirt." She was sitting next to him as he rolled over on his side and propped his head up. "I'm one of those guys." She leaned down and kissed him. Then started into the promised "seconds."

Two months later, Alex, Danny, and Lindsay were sitting in the church in Livingston Manor, NY. They were waiting for their cousin, Joy, to come down the aisle. Alex checked Danny's watch for the third time. Don hadn't been able to ride with them when they had left the city, but he had told her he would be there by the time the ceremony started.

Don and Alex had seen quite a bit of each other since the she had come to the city for a visit. They would spend their weekends together, and Alex would stay on weeknights if she didn't have a client the next morning. She was getting used to the inconvenience of his job, but this was ridiculous. He had known about this for two months and he still wasn't able to get a definite answer whether he could have the weekend off. Alex had a gotten a room for the two of them anyway.

"He'll be here, Alex. Calm down." Danny said as he put his hand on hers.

"Why do I have this feeling that he's not coming?"

Alex was distracted through the whole ceremony with her thoughts of Don. Danny had reassured her a couple more times, even Lindsay had told her he was coming.

After the ceremony they had to stay at the church to have their picture taken with their cousin, and with all the other cousins in the Messer family. Then Danny drove Alex and Lindsay over to the reception site.

They were all seated at the same table with their parents and Alex's brother and sister. As Danny had suspected they would, all the women in his family had made a fuss over Lindsay and given him a hard time for not bringing her around sooner. The men just told how they thought she was such a great catch and told him good job.

The dinner past and still no Don. Worry had passed and now Alex was starting to get mad. Don knew what this weekend meant to her, not just the wedding but the romantic weekend away.

Danny was staring at Alex as she pushed the leftovers on her plate around with her fork. She sighed heavily. "Come on, Alex, let's go dance. Take your mind off of this." He said as he stood up.

"No, it's ok dance with Lindsay. I'm fine."

"No, you're not, now come on." He pulled at her shoulder and she finally stood. A Michael Buble song came on as he led her to the floor. Danny was trying hard to think of something to cheer her up. He took her right hand and put his left on her back.

"Stop moping, or I'm seriously gonna hurt you. You know how his job is. There has to be some very important reason why he's not here."

"That's not really helping."

"Ok subject change. So, I think I'm definitely gettin' some tonight."

"Danny, god, I don't need to know that."

"It's the only thing I could think of. Ok, I'll try again." He thought for a second. "Ha, your brother is flirtin' with some girl over there." He nodded in Eric's direction. Alex turned her head.

"My brother, geez. Any opportunity to flirt with a girl and he's there."

"That was me when I was his age."

"I know and you usually preyed on all of my friends even though they were younger than you."

"Hey, I like 'em young what can I say." Success, he made her laugh.

"Can I cut in?" Alex stopped when she heard the familiar voice.

"Yeah, she's all yours." Danny said and stepped away.

Alex refused to turn around. Her arms were limp at her sides. Don walked around in front of her. She wanted to slap him for being so late, but resisted. Her took her hand and took the same form she and Danny had had.

"I'm sorry," Don started. Alex was looking away as they moved. "I'm not gonna tell you what happened because it doesn't seem like it would matter anyway."

"You're right."

"Come on, Alex, I'm trying to apologize. I tried so hard to get here, but every time I went to leave someone gave me something else to do. I knew how disappointed you probably were and it was killing me. Don't be mad at me."

"You knew for two months." She was staring at him now. "Two months and you couldn't get the day off." She looked down. "I'm sorry I know it's not your fault. I want to be understanding but I'm selfish." She looked back up at him. "I want you all to myself."

"Well, you have me now and for the whole weekend. I turned my phone off and I told my captain that too. I'm yours."

"Good because I got big plans for us." She looked around as the song stopped then another one started. "We're being talked about," she whispered.

Don looked around then smiled at her. "Let's give them something to talk about."

She shot him a confused look. He pulled her closer as they danced. She laughed as he twirled her around then dipped her then he would pull her close again. He did it a couple more times throughout the song. He dipped her in perfect timing with the end of the song. Their eyes met, and then their lips. He stood her back up and she could hear her female family members whispering behind them as they walked off the dance floor.

They sat at the table for a while watching people dance. Lindsay had drug Danny out to the floor to dance during a fast song. Danny looked like he was trying too hard to move with the music.

Danny was so happy that he had decided to bring Lindsay to the wedding. His family actually hadn't been as bad as he thought. Lindsay seemed to love them just as much as they loved her. He loved Lindsay. As much of a rebel he came off to be he still needed his family's approval. He was happy for Alex too, she deserved to be happy and so did Don. It was great that they had found each other, and they made each other happy.

"Hey, if they get married he'll be related to me?" Danny was watching Don and Alex.

"Who?" Lindsay asked.

"Oh, Alex and Don. If they get married he'll be my cousin by marriage."

"They've been dating for two months, give them some time." They were dancing to a slow song.

"I love you Lindsay."

"I love you too."

"Oh, aren't they so cute." Danny heard his grandma say. He started to laugh. Danny didn't get embarrassed easily, but now he was borderline.


End file.
